When You Were Young
by WriterInTheMaking101
Summary: A series of ficlets, exploring the relationship of Seth and Summer starting at the age of six years old. LOTS of Seth/Summer, mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little idea I came up with the other day, sitting in Chuck E. Cheese surrounded by a bunch of screaming five year olds. I thought it would be fun to explore Seth and Summer's 'relationship' from a young age, even if it mostly consisted of Seth pining for Summer and Summer thinking Seth was gross and weird. It begins at them of the age of six years old and will probably end when they are much older, married with kids etc. I'm pretty excited about this one so I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**I also apologize for the lack of updates on my other two OC stories, Speeding Cars and Dancing, I have a chapter more than halfway done for Speeding Cars and am just about to begin writing one for Dancing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Daddy, I don't want to go." Summer Roberts moaned, tucking her dark hair behind her ears, her pink hoop earrings catching the light of the sun. "Mommy wouldn't make me go," she assured her father.

"Summer, you've already said you would go-"

"Wrong Daddy. You said I would go. I didn't get to decide." Summer spun around on her vanity chair. "It's just stupid Seth. I bet'cha no one else will show up Daddy."

"It isn't just stupid Seth, I'm sure he's a very nice boy."

"But Daddy, he picks his nose. And he has a horse that he talks to and he-"

"What? I'm a horse and you talk to me." Summer's dad lifted up Princess Sparkles and made her walk up Summer's arm.

Summer giggled and ran her fingers through Princess Sparkle's hair. "Come on Sum. The cab is waiting downstairs to take you to the Cohen's. If you're really not having fun, then here's a quarter. You can use the pay phone and Rosie will come pick you up."

Summer looked disgusted at the thought of using a pay phone. "Fine Daddy. I love you," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Even if you make me go to a stupid boy's party."

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

Summer stepped out of the cab and into the Cohen's driveway. Even at six years old, she was accustomed to being alone so she wasn't at all frightened at the prospect of taking a cab. She straightened her pink skirt, pushed her headband through her hair once more and headed up the driveway. With one hand (the other one holding Seth's gift) she rang the doorbell. And again. "Coming!" Kirsten Cohen's voice trilled. The door opened and Kirsten appeared. "Hello Summer! How lovely to see you, Seth didn't think you would come. Come on in, now that you're here we can leave!"

Summer tried to look happy at this. "Is Marissa here?"

"No sweetie, Marissa was sick and couldn't come." Kirsten explained to Summer, taking the bag and leading her out to the car.

Summer felt like crying. She hated stupid Seth and his stupid birthday but at least she had the fact that Marissa was comng to look forward to. "Oh.."

"We'll still have fun though!" Kirsten said, rather unenthusastically. "You can just get in the car."

"Alright." Summer opened the door and came face to face with Seth. "Oh. It's you."

"Hey Summer.. I'm glad you came.. I thought you would stay at home."

"I wanted to," she replied frostily. "My Daddy made me come."

"Oh," Seth said, his face falling.

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

Fifteen minutes later, the two cars full of kids arrived at Chuck E. Cheese. Although Summer was looking forward to this as much as she looked forward to liver for dinner, she did love Chuck E. Cheese. Kirsten and Sandy hustled the group of already hyper kids inside. "Hello, welcome to Chuck E. Cheese, where a kid can be a kid." A bored looknig teenager said, in a monotone voice.

After she had stamped the children's hands, they were free to play whatever they wanted. Armed with 25 golden coins for the games, Summer set off, trying to look for someone she knew that wasn't a complete doorknob.

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

Summer was exhausted. She had eaten two pieces of cake, three slices of pizza and drunk nearly two cans of Orange sod. So climbing into Chuck E's Tower of Fun probably wasn't a great idea to begin with. She clamebered up a rickety ladder and through a dark tunnel before it occured to her that she was very high up. And alone. Summer was scared.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice wavering. "Anybody here?"

"Summer?" A mob of curly brown hair appeared.

"Seth?" She would never admit it, but Summer was glad to see him. She would have been glad to see anyone at that point.

"It's me. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm scared. I don't feel so good," she said, her eyes feeling up with tears. She reached up with her hand, her charm bracelet tickling her wrist, and swiped at her eyes.

"I'll help you. There's nothing to be scared of, don't worry." Seth held out his hand.

Ew. Seth Cohen wanted to hold her hand. Summer closed her eyes and took it. Ewey ewey ew. Seth led Summer down through the tunnels, ladders and slides. "You're doin' good," he said shyly.

"Seth I-" Summer was going to throw up. She was sure of it.

"I was at camp one time, where I won capture the flag and I ate cake and I was climbin' a tree and I-"

"Seth I think-"

"And I was real scared but then I got down and everyone was mad but they were also really-"

"Seth!" Summer cried, semi-hysterical.

"Huh?"

"I don't feel good."

"Ookay.. well whenever I'm sick my Mommy gives me a cold cloth and some Sprite."

"But we're in Chuck E. Cheese. We don't got no cloths or Sprite."

"Uh-huh."

Seth, still holding Summer's hand, led her out of the tunnel and towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot. Seth appeared a few moments later holding a handful of wet paper towels. He put one of his tokens into a Vending machine and handed Summer a can of Sprite.

"Ta-da."

"Thanks Seth," Summer smiled.

Who would have thought that such a doorknob would turn out to be good for something?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I know this chapter is pretty long, but I got started on it and I couldn't seem to stop. I hope everyone enjoys it! If you have any suggestions of things you'd like to see happen then feel free to put them in your review!**

**Faulty Cameras: Thanks so much for reading, glad you liked it :D I looove writing little Seth and Summer, it's a lot of fun.**

**surferellegirl: Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**SketchyCord: Hey!! Ohhh my yes don't worry about Dancing and Speeding Cars, I am almost done both chapters.. I think there's something the matter with me :P I have two stories on the go and then I go and start up another one.**

**tines: Haha same SS fluff is the best. Yeah, I'm most excited to write the ending which is weird, but it will be fun writing them for four years old to grown up with kids.**

**Lt. Garry: Haha thanks!! Yeah I was hoping Summer was fairly in character. I know the torture of Chuck E. Cheese well, I was there last weekend for a birthday party :S**

**kursk: Thanks a lot for the review! Like I said, I'm excited to write them with kids.. just so you know, if you've read my other story Speeding Cars, they'll have the same children in that (Tiffany, Tory and Jackson.) Just 'cause I love those three so much and it would be weird to give them new children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was library time. Summer had never been a big fan of library time. Even when she was little and the librarian used to gather all the kids on the carpet and read to them from colorful picture books, Summer had never enjoyed it. She was always squirming, trying to fix her hair or wonder what Rosie was making for dinner.

Now, at eight years old, the children were no longer read to. They were supposed to sit at the long tables in silence, for thirty five minutes and read. Today though, things looked a little different. Their teacher was standing on the carpeted area, a big smile plastered on her face, hands clasped behing her back. Summer was pretty sure that she was the only girl, the only person for that matter, in the third grade that liked Ms. Sherum. The girls liked her because she was nice and always wore nice clothes. She listened to good music and talked to them like they were grown ups. The boys liked her because she was pretty and always played soccer with them at recess.

In theory, Ms. Sherum was the perfect teacher. One day, in September Summer had come home from school to find her Daddy was home from work a lot earlier than usual. Rosie wasn't there and neither was her car. Someone's car was there though, a red convertible. Summer had kicked off her shoes, put her backpack in the closet and went inside. When she got to the kitchen, her Daddy was sitting on the couch with a very pretty lady. When Summer looked closely she saw that the lady was Ms. Sherum. Her Daddy and Ms. Sherum were kissing, just like in the movies.

So that was why Summer hated Ms. Sherum. "Alright guys, if everybody could sit on the carpet. I know normally in the library we read quietly but today we're going to do things a little different today. You know that we're starting to do book talks in class. I decided it would be more fun if you were with a partner for the first one, it will make things easier on you." Everyone started looking around the room, grasping for eye contact with one of their friends. Summer looked to Marissa and she nodded. "However, the last time we did partners a lot of people got hurt, so I've already partnered you up." Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed.

"But Ms. Sherum, that isn't fair!" Holly's voice piped up. "What if we get partnered up with someone we don't like?"

"We like everybody here Holly." Ms. Sherum glanced down at the paper in front of her and began reading off names. Marissa was stuck with Taylor Townsed, the creepy new girl, Holly got to be with Luke. Summer scanned the room, trying to find someone who wasn't too bad. There was Hannah or Victoria. She wouldn't mind being with them. "Summer you'll be with..." Ms. Sherum's finger went down the list, her eyes glancing over each name, "Seth Cohen."

Summer's hand shot up into the air. She waved it around, the way some of the kids did when they had a good answer. "Ms. Sherum, I'm sorry but I can't be with Seth."

"Why not Summer?"

"I'm allergic to him."

The remainder of the class laughed, Holly mouthed, "Nice one," to her. Summer hadn't meant to be funny, not really. She thought she might be kind of allergic to Seth. When she had to sit next to him in December, she got a really bad cold. "Summer, that isn't a positive thing to say. You wouldn't like it if someone said they were allergic to you." Ms. Sherum read off the rest of the kids names. "If everyone could pick a spot and talk quietly about what book they'd like to do. We have an extended period in the library so we have nearly an hour before we have to return to class."

"Good luck Summer. Just cover your ears when he talks," Holly suggested as Summer dragged herself over to Seth.

"You know, it's actually possible to be allergic to someone." That was the first thing Seth told Summer. "Because if you're allergic to cotton or somethin' and then they wear a cotton sweater, then you would be allergic to them.. or their sweater. I don't really know."

"Whatever... it was just an excuse." Summer twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"You can pick the book if you want.. the book we have to do."

"Ugh, I hate books. They're so stupid. They make my eyes hurt. Except for the Mary Kate and Ashley books. Those are good."

"So you wanna do a Mary Kate and Ashley book?" Seth said, trying to sound happy.

"No stupid. I just said they were good. Do you got any ideas?"

"Well we could do Star Wars, they just made the book version and it-"

"You've gotta be kidding me. Nuh-uh. I won't do Star Wars."

"What about Charlotte's Web?"

Summer thought for a moment, her lip sticking out in concentration. "Okay. I like the name Charlotte," she said simply.

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

As the week went on, Summer did everything to avoid working on the project with Seth. When they had class time, she went to the bathroom and took a really long time washing her hands. When Seth tried to talk to her about it, she would rush off and pretend like Ms. Sherum needed her for something. But it was a Tuesday and the stupid thing was due on Thursday. So Seth was coming to her house.

Rosie was sitting with her on the couch, French braiding her hair. "Oo Summer, you gettin' all dressed up for this little boy?" Rosie teased, running the brush through Summer's hair.

"Noo Rosie. No way. But tomorrow we're goin' to the Science Centre and I want my hair to be all pretty. 'Sides Seth's hardly a boy. He's more like a... fly or something." Summer giggled. Rosie finished off the second braid.

"Summer," Rosie reprimanded, smiling none the less.

"It's true!" Summer exclaimed. "I mean like.. you know how Christabell looks like, if she were an animal, she'd be a really pretty dog? Well Seth would be a fly."

"What would you be then? A monkey?"

Summer laughed, but when the door bell rang seconds later, all traces of happiness left her face. Summer walked to the door, like she was about to walk off the plank or to death itself. She swung the door open. "Hello Seth,"

"Hey Summer." Seth said, his face going beet red. Rosie came to the door, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Hey! You must be Seth?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard a lot about you." Rosie smiled at him and recieved a jab from Summer. "Alright, there's cheese and crackers in the kitchen.. I bought some Sprite, so you kids can help yourself to that. I'll stay in here, make myself invisible." She winked at Summer and directed Seth towards the kitchen.

"It's this way," Summer called. Seth followed her into the large kitchen. "Here," she gestured towards the cheese and crackers and poured a glass of Sprite for each of them. "Go nuts."

"Thanks." Seth took a sip of his Sprite and a large bite of a cracker. He immediately began coughing, pounding his own back as he choked. "Oh I'm fine," he said sarcastically to Summer, as she stared down at her nails that Rosie had just painted a baby blue.

"Great. So I guess we should probably start or whatever."

"Yeah. So did you finish the book?"

Summer laughed. "Yeah right. I didn't even start it. I just like.. I don't know. I was busy and I don't read a lot."

Seth bit his lip. "Ookay well I guess I'll explain it to you because we're going to get up in front of the class and we have to talk about it. So you have to know some stuff."

"Fine."

"Okay so the book is about this girl named Fern-"

"Wait I thought her name was Charlotte?"

"No, that's the name of the spider-"

"Ew! There's spiders in this book?"

"Yeah, well Charlotte lives in a barn so there's a lot of animals and she's one of-"

"Ew! A barn?" Summer said in disgust. "Barns are totally gross. I went with my uncle one time and it smelled like pigs and hay."

"I like barns."

"You would."

"Anyway. So one day Fern gets up really early and sees-"

"But seriously. What kind of a name is Fern?"

"Summer please! We'll be here until midnight if you keep going like this."

"You're lucky you're here at all," Summer retorted.

"So Fern wakes up early one morning and sees that her dad has this axe. So she asks him where he's going and he tells her that he's going to kill the runt of the litter. Fern doesn't want that to happen so she convinces her dad to.."

They went on like this for nearly two hours, Seth explaining the book, Summer interrupting to ask a question or make a snide remark. By the end of Seth's explanation, Summer had her hands dramatically clasped to her heart. "Ohmigod. That's so sad. So Charlotte dies?"

"Yeah, but it's a happy ending because-"

"Seth! She DIES. There's nothing happy about that."

"Sorry."

"That sounds like such a good book."

"I know. You should have read it, you'd probably really like it."

"Yeah well I'm just.. not a very good reader." Summer shrugged.

"You mean you can't read?"

"No you idiot. Of course I can read.. I'm just not very good. I just.. I don't sound words out very well."

"Is that why you didn't read the book?"

"No... I mean I don't know. I guess kinda."

"I could teach you. To read." Seth offered.

"Stop saying it like that! I know HOW to read. I'm not stupid or anything."

"I know. I think you're smart. But I could help you. And we wouldn't have to tell anyone."

"You swear? Because if you tell anyone I swear Seth.. I'll kill you. No joke. My daddy said that I have rage blackouts which means I get like really mad and can't control my anger. Whatever. But I will."

"Yeah. I promise! I won't tell anyone."

"Okay. Fine. And I'm not paying you."

"Yep. I don't want you to."

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

"Hey Sum," Marissa waved her hand around in the air as Summer went to step into Rosie's car. "Summer!"

"One sec Rosie," Summer said, running over to Marissa. "Hey Coop. What's up?"

"You wanna come over tonight? My mom bought me this really awesome nail polish kit so we could give each other manicures?"

"Sorry I can't.. I have to.. study."

Marissa laughed. "Since when do you study?"

"I dunno.. my Daddy said if I didn't pull my grades up we wouldn't go to Disneyworld," she improvised.

"What a nerd."

"I know right. But tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Friday's better 'cause you can sleep over."

"Alright. See you tomorrow!" Summer smiled, waved and jumped into Rosie's car.

"Summer? Why did you tell Marissa your dad was making you stay home?"

"Because if she knows Seth is coming over then she might not want to be my friend anymore.. and then she might think I was a nerd for hanging out with him."

"But Summer she's your best friend."

"Exactly! But she might not be anymore if she knows Seth is coming over."

"Summer do you really think Marissa would do that?"

Summer thought for a minute. "I dunno.. but it's not work the risk." She said wisely.

"Oo look at you Miss. Smarty Pants," Rosie said, crinkling her nose at Summer and laughing.

"I know. I'm practically a genuis."

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

"Okay Seth so what are you gonna teach me? I mean I know my alphabet, I know how to spell.. most words anyway."

"Well, I made a list of words and I thought.. maybe you could go over them and just read them out loud? And there's lists, one for the first week that you can look at and memorize..." Seth handed Summer the first list. There was probably twenty five words on the piece of paper.

"Wow Seth.. this must have tooken you a long time."

"Yeah.. it did."

"Well then why did you do it?"

"Because.. I wanted to help you."

"Really?" Summer asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Well.. y'know. Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem."

Summer took the list of words from Seth, studying them carefully. "Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"These are hard words," she said sadly.

"I know. But I'll help you, y'see first you have to just sound it out and break it down. Try. It's not hard, I promise."

"Frus-tr-ating."

"Good."

"Well geez. A monkey could do that." Summer giggled, throwing her hands up in the air.

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

The next week the third grade had a spelling test. The third word on the test, after amazing and martian was frustrating. Summer closed her eyes and the flash card Seth had made for her instantly entered into her head. She held her HB pencil in her hand and spelled it out on the paper. She finished the test five minutes early and took out a piece of pink paper.

_Hey Seth,_

_Thank you for helping me with my reading. I guess if you want you can come back again tomorrow.. my Daddy said he'd order us pizza. But it's not like a play date or anything. Ew. And remember what I said, if you tell anyone you better learn to sleep with your eyes open. So anyway, thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you I'd probably flunk out of the third grade._

_XO_

_Summer_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, thank you for all the reviews! Happy Easter, even though it's not till Sunday.. I don't know about you but I live in Canada and we still have a lot of snow, so no outdoor easter egg hunt for us:P**

**tines: Hey! Yeah, I do feel kind of bad about making Seth bullied and picked on, by Summer and everyone else, but it's the way it was so I guess I have to write it.. it's weird though because I bet if Seth was a real person (like I often wish he was) that he would be really liked. Haha anyway hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review!**

**Lt. Garry: lol thank you for the review! yeah, I liked writing that, it's a lot of fun to write Summer as a little girl. enjoy!**

**anonymous: thank you for the review, I hope you like this chapter! **

"Alright... what about this one?" Summer held up a pink dress against her body, flashing a smile. 

"I like it.. it's really pretty. How much?" Marissa asked, flipping through a rack of jean skirts.

"Four hundred dollars," Summer said, staring at the price tag.

"Wow. That's a lot of money Sum."

"I know. But my Daddy said that I could spend as much as I wanted.. whatever. I know he's just doing this 'cause he feels bad about missing the dance." 

Marissa giggled. "Yeah, my Mom took me shopping yesterday. I got the most adorable outfit from Guicci.. you'll have to come over before and I'll show it to you." 

"Alright.. so you think this is the one?"

"Totally.. Lucas will love you in it." 

Summer nodded. "He better." 

Summer and Marissa were discussing the biggest upcoming Newport Elementary event. The fifth grade class had been studying the subject of dance in gym and their teacher, Mr. Bradford had decided that they would put on a fancy dinner for their parents and then show them the style of dancea they had been learning over the past few weeks; the waltz. At first Summer had rolled her eyes, thinking the waltz was for boring grown ups. But when Mr. Bradford said they were allowed to pick their partners, Summer had changed her mind about watzing. She paired up with Lucas Fitzpatrick, easily the second cutest guy in the class (Luke Ward coming in first, but he, as a general rule was off limits because he and Marissa were a couple.) 

Summer walked to the front of the store with the dress placed carefully in her hands. "Hey Ms. Roberts," the man working at the front desk, Rob, knew Summer well. She had only been to the Prada store about seven thousand times. She always shopped in the Kids Prada section, which often didn't seem as glamorous as the section for adults, but hey. It was Prada, it didn't really matter what department it came from. As long as it cost over two hundred dollars, Summer didn't really care.

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

The next morning, Rosie made Summer a big breakfast. "You need to eat lots if you're gonna dance with a buh-oy," Rosie said, squirting syrup onto Summer's French toast. 

"Noo Rosie, I can't eat this much!" Summer exclaimed, staring at the heaping plate of food in front of her. "There's probably a gazillion calories all together."

"Summer, don't even say that. You're as skinny as a pole, you could probably eat this every day and not gain a single pound. Now c'mon. Eat up. What happened to the days when you used to beg me to make you chocolate chip pancakes and muffins for breakfast?" 

Summer rolled her eyes dramatically and prodded at a strip of bacon. "It's not gonna bite Summer." 

"Yeah alright," Summer poked her tounge out at Rosie and took a bite of bacon.

"You know you liike it. You know you do. It's great isn't it?"

"It's alright," Summer said. "I've had better."

"Oh you little.." Rosie raised her spatula in mock threat.

"I'm just jokin' Rosie, you know you make the best food."

"I know that."

"You're sooo full of yourself," Summer teased. "Maybe I'm just bein' nice and your cooking really stinks."

"Look who's talking! Ooo I'm with Luuke for the dance! Do my hair Rosie, I'm dancing witg Luuke!" 

"I don't talk like that! And his name is Lucas. Good bye Rosie. Nice knowing you," Summer gave Rosie a quick hug and grabbed her backpack.

"Where are you going?"

"Marissa's here! She's picking me up so we can talk about the seating arrangement.. I'm stuck beside Ashley, and we really want to sit together." 

"Alright, have fun. Be careful, I bet that Lucas is a real player!" 

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

"Summer? Is Summer in here?" Mr. Bradford's voice came through the door of the girl's bathroom, followed by a brief knock. "Summer? Are you here?" 

"Yeah Mr. Bradford, I'm here. What is it?" 

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, one sec," Summer ran her pink brush through her hair once more before opening the door for Mr. Bradford. 

"Summer, you were to be dancing partners with Lucas, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"There's a little bit of a problem." Mr. Bradford began.

"What is it?"

"Lucas went home just a few minutes ago, he isn't feeling very well."

"What so he's like.. sick?" Summer's hand went instantly to her hip.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He had a really high fever, he would have never been able to dance."

"So what am I supposed to do? I have to dance Mr. Bradford, I bought a new dress! I got my nails done!" She waved her nails in front of Mr. Bradford's face as a visual.

"Well you're going to have a partner Summer, don't worry about that."

"Good.. did some other girl go home sick as well?"

"Not quite. You know there are twenty seven kids in the class, which makes for an odd number. You know when you kids partnered up that Seth didn't have a partner-"

"Ohmigod. No way Mr. Bradford. I am not dancing with Seth Cohen." 

"I'm sorry Summer, you either dance with Seth or sit out of the dance entirely. I know Seth would be very happy-"

"Yes! Exactly the reason I'm not doing it! Mr. Bradford, puh-lease! There has to be someone I can go with, anybody!" 

"Summer, like I said. You either dance with Seth or don't dance at all. You've got about five minutes to decide." 

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

"Summer?" Seth looked up, his forehead crinkling in surprise. "Why are you here?" Seth was sitting alone in the classroom, holding a yo-yo in his hand. Most of the girls were in the bathroom getting ready and most of the guys were clustered in the hallway, pretending that they were dreading having to dance with an atual girl, while actually looking forward to it quite a lot. 

Summer didn't talk for a few seconds. Then she took a deep breath, shook her hand so that her Tiffany bracelet jingled against her skin and began talking. "Because Cohen," she tested out the name and liked it, "Lucas is sick. And Mr. Bradford was all, if you don't dance with Seth then you don't dance at all.. and I got this new bracelet," she held her hand in front of Seth's face pointedly, "and I have this new dress from Prada so I can't just like, not dance."

"So are you.. dancing with me?"

"Unfortunately, yes." 

"Really?"

"Yes Cohen! I'm dancing with you!"

"Summer?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Could I call you Roberts?"

"No. Never in a million years. C'mon, Mr. Bradford says I have to show you the steps. And give you the extra tux he has."

Seth made a face. "I have to wear a suit? Nasty."

"If you want to dance with me? Yes, you better believe you're wearing a suit."

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO**

"Oh my god Sum, I feel so bad for you. I can't belive Mr. Bradford is making you dance with Seth Cohen," Holly said, applying another coat of lip gloss to her already plump and cherry looking lips. 

"Yeah, I know," Summer had told Holly that she had been forced to dance with Seth. Which was practically true. It wasn't like she really had a choice. She couldn't not dance. Rosie was coming and taking her home early and they were going to go out to Burger King for lunch. So really, what else could she do but dance with him?

"Oh well Sum, you're pretty enough for the both of you," Holly giggled.

"Thanks Holl," Summer flashed Holly a smile. She'd never dare to admit that she didn't think Seth was totally disgusting. 

"Girls?" Mr. Bradford knocked on the bathroom door a few times. "We're ready now, so if everyone could come down to the gym and find your partners?" 

Everyone gathere for a quick last look in the mirror and then filed out of the bathroom towards the gym. By the way most of the girls looked, you'd think it was Miss America rather than a quick little dance in the gym for a bunch of parents and teachers. 

The girls quickly found their partners, Marissa blushing as she stood beside Luke, Holly smiling and batting her eyelashes at Keon. "Hello Seth," Summer said once she had found Seth, leaning against the wall. "You better not forget your dance moves. I don't want to look like an idiot in front of everybody. Seriously Cohen. You mess up one single thing, you're dead."

"I know Summer. I'm not gonna forget. I'm not stupid you know."

"Could fooled me." 

Mr. Bradford was talking now, telling the parents how long they'd been studying the waltz and that everyone had worked really hard. "Now, put your hands together for the grade five students of Newport Elementary!" The curtain rose up, the gross classical music began to play and they were dancing. Seth wasn't a great dancer. He stepped on Summer's feet four times and his hand was pretty sweaty. But he didn't mess up and he smiled, which was good. 

Summer saw Mr. and Mrs. Cohen in the audience, smiling at Seth. She could see Mrs. 'call me Julie- Cooper in the front row. She even saw Holly's dad. But she couldn't see Rosie. At first, Summer figured that Rosie was sitting in the back because she was late, or standing off to the side so she could get a picture of Summer dancing. But when the lights went on and people stood up to clap and come find their kids, Rosie wasn't there. 

"Good dancing Summer," Seth said, waving at her shyly before scampering off to his parents. 

"Good job Summer. See, that wasn't so hard was it? Seth is a very good dancer.. is your dad or Rosie here?" Mr. Bradford asked. Mr. Bradford knew a lot about Rosie, because she was normally the one picking Summer up for appointments and the one bringing her to school. Rosie was the one who had come in just the other week when Summer forgot her lunch at home. 

"No.. my Daddy had a surgery, he was giving some lady a new nose. Rosie said she would be here, we were going out for lunch after.. but I don't see her." Summer frowned, scanning the gym again. 

"Mr. Bradford?" Ms. Wilson approached Mr. Bradford slowly, the way she did everything. "There's someone on Line 2 for you, they say it's an emergency." Ms. Wilson whispered something in Mr. Bradford's ear, before shuffling out of the gym.

"Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you come to Ms. Wilson's office with me please."

"Am I in trouble Mr. Bradford?" Summer asked nervously. Even though Summer giggled in class and passed notes and stared out the window a lot, she never got in trouble. It wasn't something she liked.

"No Summer, you're not in trouble." 

When they reached Ms. Wilson's office, Mr. Bradford picked up the phone. "Yes. Yes, speaking. Mh-m. Yes. Yes she is.. no. Uh-huh.. oh... oh my. Alright.. thank you. Buh-bye." Mr. Bradford hung up the phone and sighed.

"You alright Mr. Bradford?"

"Summer, that was someone from the hospital, calling about Rosie. There was an accident Summer." 

"And.. is everyone okay?"

"No Summer, I'm afraid not. Rosie was hit by a transport truck.. she didn't make it. The doctors did everything they could but-"

Before Mr. Bradford could finish, Summer was gone. Running down the hallway, running past parents and kids and teachers. Her first instinct was that Mr. Bradford was playing some really mean joke on her. Rosie couldn't be dead, Rosie was.. what was the word... invincible. Rosie was her best friend, the person that let Summer sleep with her if she had a nightmare and the person that had been there when Summer broke her arm in the third grade. 

Summer knew where she was going to go. They had a stage in their gym, at the end of one wall. The curtains were thick and good for hiding behind. She was headed there and she was never ever coming out, not in a million years. Unless Rosie came and got her. She would just live behind the curtains. 

Summer had been sitting there for maybe five minutes, getting the curtains wet and snotty with her tears when a little hand drew them back. "Summer?" It was Seth. What was with him, always finding her in the most embarassing situations? You'd think one of these days he'd just go away. "Summer are you in here?"

"Go away," she said, doing her best to sound tough. 

Seth, as usual, didn't listen. He pulled the curtain back entirely. "Are you okay Summer?"

"No I'm not okay you idiot." 

"What happened? Was I not a good dance partner? 'Cause I thought I was pretty good, man I might be a dance when I'm older I really-"

"No, it wasn't you... you were pretty good."

"Well did you hurt yourself?"

"No," Summer wiped her hand across her nose and sniffled. 

"Well then what is it? You can tell me, I got lots of time.. my parents are talking to Mr. Bradford."

"Well you know Rosie?"

"Your nanny?" Seth asked, sitting down behind the curtains with Summer.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I know her.. she's really nice." 

"Well she's dead," as soon as Summer said this she started crying again. She turned her face away from Seth so that he couldn't see her, but he knew all the same.

"I'm sorry Summer.. I know how you feel.. 'cause my grandma died, she was real sick."

"Yeah, b-but I bet you didn't l-love your grandma as much as I l-loved Rosie," Summer said.

"Probably not."

"So what did you do then? To stop bein' sad?" Summer asked, out of curiousty more than anything.

"Well my mom and dad helped me when I was sad, like they would hug me and stuff..and I remembered all the fun stuff my grandma and me used to do together, so that helped."

"Okay." Summer sniffed and a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. Marissa had put mascara on Summer for the dance and Summer was pretty sure it would be all smudged by now.

"Do you want me to get Mr. Bradford or Marissa or Holly?"

"No it's o-okay.. you can stay if you want." 

"Okay," Seth, very cautiously, extracted his arm from under his leg and, slowly and quietly, put it around Summer's shoulders. 

"Thank you," Summer said. And she didn't move, or say gross. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So originally I was going to write this chapter about the fifth grade, with the mermaid poem. I actually had a whole chapter written up, but I didn't like it. In fact, I pretty much hated it. I figured I couldn't do justice to that wonderful scene, so I decided to just leave it alone!**

**Instead, this the sixth grade. If you guys have any ideas of things you'd like to see in future chapters, feel free to add them in your reviews! I'd love to know any ways I can improve the story.**

**Faulty Cameras: Thanks so much for the review! Haha yeah, I really like writing young Seth and Summer it's a lot of fun, especially young Summer. I have a lot of fun with her character. Yeah, I wasn't planning on killing Rosie. I really enjoyed writing her, I loved her relationship with Summer. But her death lead to the main events in this chapter, so it was sort of essential.**

**soleilneko: Haha yeah! I didn't even think about that until after I posted the chapter and then a few days later I was watching an episode of The OC where they bring that up and I sort of went, "Oh! That's like Summer's Rosie." **

**tines: Yeah, I can see Seth as being like that, always wanting to comfort and help Summer. He's like her knight in shining armor :) Minus the armor and the manliness :P**

**summerbreeze14: Aww thank you for the review! Glad you like the sweetness, I enjoy writing fluff :) It's the most fun to write. Enjoy this chapter!**

**kursk: Glad you liked it! I wish it had been more like that in the show, instead of Summer basically ignoring Seth until Ryan came along. But then I guess there really wouldn't have been a show. **

**Lt. Garry: Well here you go, your wish is my command (i.e. another chapter!) Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

**Disclaimer: Alright. So. I have begged dear Josh to let me own his characters. "JOSH!" I cry. "You've already ended the show. Marissa is dead, can I at least have HER!" And Josh just smiles and mutters something about a restraining order. So I still don't own anything!**

Sixth grade hadn't been a good year for Summer, to say the least. It was her last year at Newport Elementary. The teachers constantly stressed how important this year was to their education in middle school. Summer had never been one for getting nostalgic, but she felt herself wishing she could go back to kindergarden, when everything was so simple. In kindergarden, leaving the school had seemed so far away. But now it was May, and in a few weeks Summer would be leaving Newport Elementary forever.

After Rosie had died, Summer had just stopped listening in class. At first, everyone was sympathetic. Mr. Bradford gave her extensions on all her work. Her Daddy let her stay home a lot and Marissa spent almost every weekend at Summer's house. But then people started getting annoyed. "Listen Summer, I know this is hard on you, but I can't keep giving you special treatment," Mr. Bradford would tell her. Her Daddy would have to nearly drag her out of bed in the mornings and Marissa started seriously dating Luke, so she didn't have much time for her anymore.

Over the remaining months of fifth grade, her Daddy tried desperately to find someone that could replace Rosie. Nobody was nice enough for Summer. None of them made a grilled cheese the way Rosie did, and none of them liked the same music as Summer, the way Rosie did. So Summer's Daddy decided she was old enough to be alone during the weekends and after school. All the other girls thought Summer was lucky that she got to stay all by herself. But the truth was, Summer just wanted someone to look after her.

Her Daddy sent her to summer school between July and August so she missed out on the big beach trip that she,Holly, Marissa and a few other select girls took every year.

Her sixth grade teacher, Ms. Fink was horrible. She had puffy grey hair, boring brown eyes and wrinkly, saggy skin. She was mean, ugly and old. She thought NSYNC was the name of a spaceship. None of the kids liked her, except stupid Taylor Townsend. Taylor and Ms. Fink were a perfect match for each other.

There was other things too. Summer had never really cared about her weight. She had always cared about her clothes and her hair and she always made sure her fingernails were clean. But she never cared about how much she weighed, until sixth grade rolled around. Summer had spent her vacation, from June to September eating. It helped her forget about Rosie.

Summer didn't think of herself as fat, however. She was five foot one and weighed eighty seven pounds. But then in the sixth grade, Summer had started to look at girls on the covers of magazines. She noticed the way that bone in their neck (she was pretty sure it was called a collarbone) stuck out and the way their cheekbones were pointy. She saw their tiny arms and their thin legs.

Summer also noticed the way her collarbone didn't stick out and she started looking at calories on the labels of cookies and ice cream. Summer's dad didn't notice her the way he used to. She knew that if she told her dad that she thought she was fat, he would assure her that she wasn't.

Summer was sitting at her desk now, staring intently at the ground, trying desperately not to cry. She was sure that Holly hadn't meant what she said as a mean comment. But that was certainly how Summer took it.

They had been sitting at their usual spot under the tree at recess, eating their lunch. Marissa was eating a salad, while Holly was in the midst of cutting her strawberries into tiny pieces. Summer felt horribly out of place, with a chicken sandwich, two cookies and a granola bar.

"Hey Sum," Holly had said offhandedly, picking up Summer's two Pillsbury cookies. "Did'ja know there's like.." Holly scrunched up her eyes, "two hundred calories in these cookies and like, nearly five grams of fat?"

"Hmm." Summer said. Summer was well aware of this. "Really?"

"Yeah. That's like, a lot of fat and calories. And ohmigod I totally don't want to think about all that white bread. I haven't eaten bread in so long. And I run nearly every night. I totally lost five pounds over the last three months." Holly informed Summer.

"That's awesome Holl," Summer said quietly.

"Yeah and like, no offence Sum, but I really don't think you need two hundred calories. I mean you're not fat or anything, but look at Marissa. She could totally afford to eat seven of these cookies, but you just might wanna be careful. You know, you could totally come running with me if you wanted! Only if you can keep up though, I'm super fast now."

Marissa had bit her lip and concentrated on eating her salad.

Then that afternoon in gym, when they had to change into their Newport Elementary t-shirts, Holly had smiled at Summer. "Wow Sum. Your stomach's pretty big. I mean that in the nicest way you know, not mean or anything. But you should seriously watch what you're eating. I could show you my mom's Weight Watcher books, they helped her so much, it's crazy."

Now that Summer thought about it, it occurred to her that Holly did mean what she said in an unkind way. Summer stared hard at her arm, poking her leg and stomachs.

"S-Summer?"

It was Cohen. It was always stupid Cohen, around when she didn't want him to be, when she was weak and upset. Summer always put up tough fronts for other people, but he seemed to be one of the few who could get her through to her. She was determined not to let this happen again.

"What do you want Seth?"

"Sorry, I was just.. do you want the rest of my cake? We had my grandpa over last night, 'cause it was his birthday and my mom bought this amazing chocolate cake. You'll love it." Seth pushed the cake towards Summer.

"No thanks Seth."

"Why not? It really is good cake, I promise it isn't poisoned or anything. My mom didn't make it," Seth said, smiling.

_Don't cry Summer Roberts, she told herself, don't you dare cry. "It just.. it's just something Holly said."_

_Seth made a face. "Holly's stupid. What did she say?" _

"_She just basically told me I was fat."_

_At this Seth laughed. "You've gotta be kidding me. You are joking right?"_

"_Nope. And I guess it's true because I do eat-"_

"_Summer shut up."_

"_Cohen. Don't tell me to shut up."_

"_Sorry. But Summer, you're so skinny! You look like a supermodel."_

_Summer blushed and reached up to her eyes, wiping away a few tears. "Thanks Seth, but I don't. I really don't. Marissa looks like a supermodel, Holly looks like a supermodel. I don't. I'm going to go to the bathroom now, tell Ms. Fink for me 'kay?"_

"_Summer wait-"_

"_Cohen, please. I'm fine."_

_When Summer returned from the bathroom eight minutes later, Seth, Holly and Marissa were gone. "Ms. Fink?" Summer asked timidly._

"_What is it Summer. You're supposed to be doing the math excersises I wrote on the board." _

"_I'm sorry I just.. where's Marissa?"_

"_She's in the principal office. You'll be called down shortly."_

"_Why? What happened, am I in trouble?"_

"_No," Ms. Fink told her. "Seth is."_

"_Seth?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Seth Cohen?"_

_Ms. Fink sighed. "Yes, Ms. Roberts. Seth Cohen is in trouble. Now please take your seat."_

_When Summer was called to the principal's office ten minutes later, she found a sobbing Holly, an angry Seth and a confused Marissa. "Summer?"_

"_Yes Mrs. Gould?" Summer asked. _

"_I need to ask you a few questions. Seth called Holly a few.. unkind names and when I asked him why, he told me it's beacause Holly made a few comments about your weight. Is this true?" Mrs. Gould asked. _

_Summer bit her pinkie nail, forgetting that Marissa had just given her a French manicure the other night. "Summer? Is that true?"_

g_Um..."_

"_Summer, you told me yourself! She said that you were fat!" Seth exclaimed. _

"_Summer." Mrs. Gould said again._

"_I dunno.. Holly might have said that, but I'm sure she didn't mean it! Right Holl?" Summer added uncertainly._

"_Mrs. Gould, why would I say Summer's fat?" Holly said between sobs, innocently._

"_Marissa?" _

_Marissa squirmed uncomfortably and Summer felt horrible for putting her in the middle. "Holly said a few things, but nothing really mean. Nothing that should have made Seth practically attack her." _

_Mrs. Gould sighed and after giving them a lecture on learning to use their words properly, and not calling others names, she dismissed them. _

"_Summer," Holly said coldly. "You are a bitch. Why would you tell **Cohen **anything? God, Summer could you be more immature? Let's go Marissa."_

_Summer stopped, looking after Holly and Marissa as they dissapeared down the hallway, Marissa shooting Summer a 'sorry' glance._

"_Thanks a lot Seth," Summer said, trying to be snide. Her voice, instead of sounding mean as she had hoped, sounded wavery and sad. "Holly was my best friend. Now she'll probably never speak to me again."_

"_Summer," Seth said gently, "Holly wasn't your best friend. 'Cause a best friend doesn't say stuff like that to you. Especially to someone like you.. I mean.. you're perfect."_

_Summer laughed. "Whatever Cohen. I'm far from perfect. But thank you."_

"_Now will you have my chocolate cake? It really is good, I swear. Please. Pleasey poo."_

_Summer rolled her eyes. "Fine. _


End file.
